1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera flash systems and, particularly, to a flash assist system, a digital image capture device using the flash assist system, and a flash assist method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital image capture device typically includes a flash unit capable of providing momentary illumination at the moment of capture to compensate for insufficient environmental illumination, and being operated manually to provide specific compensation for different ambient light conditions. However, it is difficult to set accurate flash intensity because of varying environmental requirements.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a flash assist system, a digital image capture device using the flash assist system, and a flash assist method thereof which can overcome the limitations described.